Talk:Season Unending/Archive 1
What is the cmd to skip? i still have the bugged voice data and cant complete thanks WitE (talk) 23:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Civil War So, it seems that if you finish this quest, you can't continue the imperial legion quests. any one know if this is true? or is it just me Gschmechel25 (talk) 01:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I finished the main story line and I was able to go back to the civil war Gschmechel25 (talk) 15:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What did you do i was unable to continue i was on Compelling Tribute and i dont think i can complete after handing riften over. :I was able to complete the Jagged Crown even after the peace treaty was signed. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 00:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm having a hard time understanding all this. right now I have as Miscelaneous: Join the Imperial Legion and Join the Stormcloacks. So I didn't start the civil war questline at all. On the mais quest I have Throat of the World. Can I go straight to the Main Quest, finish it all, defeat Alduin for good and then after all this START the Civil War quests by either side I might wanna choose?(PS3) tks a lot. 12:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Documentation Should there be documentation of all the outcomes of this event? Such as if you chose Stormcloaks over Imperials, and vice versa? 05:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, there should. I, however, cannont do so. You can ask a more... expericenced eitdtor that's that far in the game on their talk page to test them. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 22:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) If Only I wish i knew about this before completing the Civil War quests, which I finished about 20 levels ago. Now I have the urge to go back and start from there, then again I guess i could just make a new guy. *sigh* 06:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC)KnightOfTheBadPun I know that feel KnightOfTheBadPun I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 14:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) This is why I do main quest then side quests. Pre-resquite I don't thik Paarthanux is a pre-requite. ipwnstar4hire (commentary is NSFW) gets this quest, but has not done paartnhunax. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 22:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) It definitely isn't. Delphine approached me when the debate was over and told me about Paarthunax. Monkey-_ 11:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) what??? so if i do this quest as part of the main alduin storyline i won't be able to start the civil war until i've done the whole of the main quest. so i will ahve to kill alduin and then do this afterwards. If anyone knows the cities that can be given up to either side please let me know i am doing an overhaul on the hold guards page and i thought it would be good to include that the guards can be replaced with stormcloaks or imperial soldiers thx Jefferson76 (talk) 03:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Forgive me if this has already been answered, but what would happen if you complete the Civil War quests, and killed General Tullius/Ulfric Stormcloak? (Not to mention all of Skyrim being Stormcloak/Imperial) Jar teh marksman 02:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to complete "Season Undending". I have not officially joined either Imperials or Stormcloaks, though I have STARTED the quests to join them, just haven't taken the Oath. I was able to talk to Ulfric to come the the Peace Conference, but when I try with Tullius, the only options are whether or not I want to take the Oath. I read a fix for PC only: "Workaround for not being able to talk to General Tullius: use console command "SetStage MQ302 5" after having already talked to Ulfric." But I am on PS3. I can only talk to him about the conference after taking the Oath, and I don't want to take sides yet. Is there a fix for this on PS3? Or am I just screwed? I don't understand why I can talk to one and not the other when I'm still neutral. Any help greatly appreciated. Gwaelaurien (talk) 19:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Thanks. Game Breaking Bug I have just started this quest and have been told to speak to Tullius and Ulfric to get them to agree to meeting with the Greybeards. I went to Ulfric first (closer) but there is no option to ask him about the meeting. My only choice given is "I was set free. I came here to fight the Empire" or something along those lines. I tried to select it, but he then tells me to speak to Galmar. I don't want to join the Stormcloaks or Imperials yet. Is there a fix? Monkey-_ 20:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I havent got any major quest to join either side, but I do have a Miscellaneous Quest for each, which I only have because of soldiers randomly talking to me. Monkey-_ 20:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) This was possibly a bit of an unnecessary panic. Speaking to him again after saying the one option gave me the choice to mention the meeting and I still had the 'Join the Legion' Misc Quest available. So I still have a choice to join either side (I assume). Monkey-_ 11:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Attendees So who attends the negotiations? I can't see very well in the picture, it's dark. I can see Vignar, Elisif, Galmar, Ulfric, Arngeir, Tullius and Rikke are there, but who else is? Makao (talk) 22:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Arngeir and the Dragonborn host. If you have a follower they will be next to you, but any summoned creatures disappear. The other Greybeards stand around the room. Tullius arrives with Rikke, Baalgruf, Elisif and Elenwen. Ulfric comes with Galmar. Delphine and Esbern invite themselves. No Vignar.Monkey-_ 11:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Civil War Quests Fully Complete? Do you have to have COMPLETED the Civil War Quest-line in order to skip the Season Unending Quest? I've completed until just before "Liberate Haffingar" for the Stormcloaks and upon completing Alduin's Bane, the quest jumped straight to The Fallen and there was no metion about a Peace Council when talking to the Whiterun Jarl. Dovahfeyn (talk) 05:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) no, i haven't completed the civil war quest line (i am at "regaining the pale") and i never saw the meeting. I think that balgruuf accept to help the dragonborn after "the battle of whiterun" 15:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Reward I completed Season Unending and recieved a Daedric Sword of Winter to my inventory after the negotiations were completed (from no-one in particular). I'm assuming this is a random levelled weapon recieved on completion but wondered if it is the same for everyone and whether the page can be updated to include a reward? If memory serves upon completion of the quest whichever side you either sided with in the civil war, the leader will give you a levelled item if the negotiations were in favor of that side, (General Tullius or Ulfric Stormcloak). It may just be whichever side the discussions were in favor of but from my experience it was the first conditions above. Dovahfeyn (talk) 20:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I also randomly received a levelled weapon upon completion of Season Unending - a Daedric Sword of Inferno. Again, I didn't see who was supposed to have given it to me, I was just suddenly over-encumbered. I had previously sided with the Imperials, and made sure that the negociations went in their favour, so perhaps another confirmation of the above conditions. JuniorPawson (talk) 07:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information You cannot get out of your seat when you are stuck in the meeting where no one is talking. 17:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) im unable to start the next quest. ohdaviig's shout is learnt, but the jarl of whiterun is missing. i use the ps3. what do i do? 19:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC)ArjunMohan 19:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Can't join Stormcloaks I used console commands to reset Joining the Stormcloacks and completed Season Unending and the main quest, but when i go back to Ulfric i can't start Joining the Stormcloaks wheather i talk to Galmar or Ulfric. Anyone know what to do I'd say use the console again, to set the queststage at a point where you can talk to them again. Or, you can try skipping (with console) from the first quest to the stat of the second; that may work better bug-wise. Good luck! (that console sure is tempting isn't it ;D) 04:18, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Elenwen's attendance Through the Blades questline, it is revealed that Elenwen knows of Delphine's continued existence. Since Delphine attends the meeting in full Blades Armor, regardless if Elenwen is removed or not at the beginning, how can this not have any repurcussions for the Blades? Foxi Hooves (talk) 21:46, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Taking seat does not start the conference hi all during the season unending quest where you have to take your seat at the head of the table i have taken my seat which should start the peace conference however noone sits down or says anything they just stand there please help !! :I think you have to wait for Arngenir to invite everyone to sit down.Cubears (talk) 03:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Noone will talk Ok so when I sit down at the negotioation table nobody says anything and my game wont continue nomatter what I try please help Are the Blades at the table? Elenwen, and the other required members? AIdmeri (talk) 03:04, December 24, 2014 (UTC)